Prenuptial DisAgreement
by Scription Addict
Summary: So everything is going good, they're together, and life is sweet, until he proposes, then it all gets a bit complicated. Rating lowered as nothing to warrant an M, now complete.
1. Complication Number one The Ceremony

**Prenuptial Dis-Agreement.**

**This will have six chapters that I hope to get up in the next few days, each chapter will explore the latest difficulties in their wedding arrangements and finish with the wedding, each chapter will also be about 1000 words long. So...enjoy.  
**

**Boyd and Grace - romance**

**Rating - M - not sure where it's heading rating wise.**

**Disclaimer - I Own Nothing**

* * *

Complication Number one - The Ceremony

* * *

So everything is going good, they're together, and life is sweet, until he proposes, then it all gets a bit complicated.

* * *

The sight of Boyd stomping around her bedroom, wearing nothing but a pair of trunks is a sight she'll never grow tired of, she tries desperately to hide the smile that is threatening to spread across her face, but the look on his face is telling her she's failed.

"What are you laughing at?"

"I'm not laughing, it's just, well, it's just, it's really difficult to be serious with you, when you're dressed like that."

"I'm not dressed like anything." He said, looking down at himself.

"That's exactly my point."

"Are you looking at my…"

She burst out laughing before speaking, "no I'm bloody not. I just meant you walking around in your underwear makes it hard…."

He raises his eyebrows at her, "well it makes it hard for me if you walk around in your underwear."

"We're supposed to be having a serious conversation."

"Would you like to try?"

"Try what?"

"Walking around in your underwear."

"No, I thought we were talking about the wedding."

"I thought we had talked about the wedding."

"Yes, but we haven't come to any decisions." He climbed into bed next to her and turned out the lights, his lips immediately finding her neck, whilst his hand sought out her body. "I want to get married in a church Peter."

"I don't, I think we should go to a registry office." He said the words in between kissing her, his breathing increasing as his hands stroked and touched any part of her body he could get hold of.

"Marriage to me involves the church, I don't see the point in a registry office marriage, I want to get married in the eyes of god."

"Surely it will be in the eyes of god regardless of where the ceremony takes place."

"No it won't."

"Grace, I am trying my best to seduce you here, could you cooperate just a little bit."

"No I'm sorry but I can't, I want to get this sorted Peter."

He rolled away from her and lay on his back, sighing heavily. "Could we not talk about this in the morning, or at least after we've…."

"No, we can't. I don't know why you asked me if it doesn't mean anything to you." She said, interrupting him mid-sentence.

"I asked you because I love you, because I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I'd like it to be as man and wife, I know it's an old fashioned idea these days, but I want us to be married."

"But if you're happy with the old fashioned idea of us being man and wife, why can't you be happy with the idea of having the ceremony in a church."

"Because…because I don't believe Grace, I lost my faith a long time ago, I'm not even sure I ever really had any faith, and going into a church and standing in front of a man in a dog collar to make my vows would just make me a hypocrite."

"Even if standing in that church would mean the world to me, more than that, it would mean everything."

"I don't get it, you're not particularly religious. You don't go to church, except at Christmas and Easter, so why does it mean so much to you."

"It just does, I was raised a catholic, you know that."

"Yeah, raised a catholic, you always say you used to be a catholic."

"Just because I don't go to church every Sunday, it doesn't mean I don't believe in God, my faith is still very important to me, it's just something I prefer to follow in my own way. I believe god hears me no matter where I am, so going to church is not something I choose to do. But that said, I have always believed that if I got married it would be in a church, and I don't want to compromise on that. To me, marriage is a more than just a commitment to each other; it's something that should be done in a church, in the eyes of god."

"But it means nothing to me."

"Then what difference does it make?"

"It's a principal, what sort of person would it make me if I stood in a church and made a commitment to love you in the eyes of the church and in the presence of god, if it means nothing to me. Surely you can understand that."

"Peter, I'm sorry, but I can't marry you in a registry office."

"Can't or won't?"

"Either, both. If you mean it, about wanting us to be married, if old fashioned values and ideas mean that much to you, then you should understand how I feel about the ceremony, to me it would mean nothing unless it was performed in a church."

"What if the priest won't marry us, if I say I don't believe in god he'll probably refuse to marry us in church."

"Then we'll stay as we are, living in sin, which by the way I am very happy to do, you're the one who wants to make it legal."

"Legal in the eyes of the law, not in the eyes of god."

"Well the balls in your court let me know what you decide."

"Do I have a choice?"

"That depends on whether you really want to get married or not."

"You know bloody well I do."

"Then you know the answer."

"I don't stand a chance with you, do I?"

"What does that mean?"

"It means, Doctor Foley." He rolled on to his side and again put his hands on her waist, "that you have me wrapped around your little finger, and you bloody well know it."

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean."

"Really." He said tickling her sides as he spoke.

"Yes, really!" She said wriggling to get away from him.

"You win, we'll get married in church, now can we please carry on from where we started?"

"From where _you_ started."

"Don't split hairs, come here." He once again buried his face into her neck, the feel of his bristly beard tickling her skin, not that she complained.

TBC


	2. Complication Number Two The Invitations

**Complication Number Two – The Invitations**

* * *

"No, I'm not taking him off the list."

"I can't stand him Peter."

"Spence has invited him to the so called stag do, so how can I not invite him to the wedding."

"Bloody Spence; remind me again why he is organising your stag do?"

"Umm, could be because I asked him to be my best man, and it kind of falls into that category. I don't even want a bloody stag do, I've done all this once, and to be honest once was enough."

"Are you worried about ending up cling filmed to a post box, with all your bits on show?

"It's more than his life is worth, he'd be on traffic duty within a week of us saying I do."

"Ha ha. Anyway, back to these bloody invitations, why are we inviting half of these people, I thought we'd decided on a small wedding."

"Yeah so did I, the trouble is, I'm a Superintendent, there are some people I need to invite."

"Since when did you succumb to office politics, things like that have never bothered you before, you've always been part of the sod'em brigade."

"Yeah well maybe I've decided I want a quiet life after all these years, which begs the question, why the hell am I get married again?"

"Because you wanted to."

"I think the correct response would be, because we are madly in love."

"Oops, sorry, my mistake. Because we're madly in love, my darling."

"Overkill Grace." He replied peering over the top of his glasses. "I've had enough of this, can we stop and do what engaged couples do to pass the time."

"What would that be?"

"Well, it kind of goes like this." He leant across and kissed her, a scorching, powerful kiss.

"Wow that was intense."

"Would you like some more?"

"I would." She put her finger against his mouth to halt him as he leant in for another kiss, "but unfortunately, we have to finish these invitations."

"Oh god save me, please."

"He won't help you, you don't believe in him, remember."

"Why are you inviting Alan Macintosh?"

"What?"

"You've written Alan Macintosh an invitation."

"We've been friends a long time."

"So!"

"So I'd like to invite him."

"He's your ex Grace."

"He's not my ex, as you put it, he was just a friend."

"You told me you were more than friends, that you were in a relationship with him."

"It never really got that far."

"What does that mean?"

"Oh for heaven's sake Peter, it was years ago."

"So why are you inviting him to our wedding?"

"Because we were friends long before we were anything more."

"So he is an ex then."

"We were more than friends for a short time, now we're still in touch and we're still friends."

"You're still in touch with him, when was the last time you spoke to him."

"I can't remember, but we speak occasionally."

"On a personal or professional level?"

"I don't really think that's any of your business."

"The hell it isn't, we're getting married. Why would you say that?"

"Because you're being bloody childish and ridiculous."

"Oh so you'd be okay with me inviting Jess Worrall would you, or Sarah Nevin?"

She stared intently at him, a look of complete disbelief on her face. "That is completely different, and you know it is."

"Why is it, what is so different about my ex's?"

"Because Alan and I were never lovers, it never got that far, the case with Hugh Cullen ended things before they even got started."

"I still don't understand why you are in contact with him."

"I have already told you, we were and still are friends and colleagues."

"So you only speak to him on a professional level?"

"No sometimes we talk about personal things."

"He is not coming to our wedding!"

"How dare you! What right do you have to say I cannot invite him to our wedding?"

"I'm the fucking groom, I think that gives me a say."

Grace got up from her seat, continuing to talk as she walked away from him. "Do you want to know something? I have no idea why we are getting married, we can't even decide on who to invite." She stormed into the kitchen, leaning on the counter and covering her mouth with her hands, her eyes shining with the tears that were building up and threatening to spill onto her soft skin. She heard movement on the floor behind her, the sound of his bare feet padding across the wooden floorboards. She could see his reflection in the window; he was leaning against the door frame, his eyes burning into the back of her head.

"I'm sorry." It was barely a whisper, a total contrast to his normal booming voice. "I'm an idiot."

"Yeah I'd agree with that."

"Forgive me?"

She turned around to look at him, "why should I?"

"Because I'm a jealous old fool who needs to learn to trust the woman he loves." He approached her slowly.

"You don't need to be jealous of Alan, or anyone else for that matter, it's you I'm marrying, it's you I share my home and my bed with, what will it take for you to accept that I love you and want to be with you."

"A kiss would be a good start." He replied, his sullen expression changing into a cheeky grin. He cupped her face with his hands and kissed her tenderly, "I am sorry, I didn't mean it, invite who you want to the wedding, I don't care. It'll be me standing at the front with you, vowing to love you in sickness and in health, till death us do part. I love you."

"I love you too, why didn't we just elope so we avoided all this rubbish."

"Ooh, I don't know let me think, someone wanted to get married in a church, something to do with faith and god and stuff."

She leant forward and rested her head against his chest. "I know, I know, it's all my fault and I'm sorry."

He placed his finger gently under her chin and lifted her head, "We will sort it all, it will be fine, you will have your church wedding and invite who you like, and it will all be fine." He again kissed her gently, and then rested his forehead against hers.

TBC


	3. Complication Number Three The Rings

Complication Number Three – The Rings

* * *

Boyd put his head round the door to the lounge to see Grace relaxing on the sofa watching TV, they'd finished work a couple of hours ago, but he'd gone shopping, and she'd gone home. He walked into the lounge and leant down to kiss her, his hand resting affectionately on her head. "Hi, you okay?"

"Yes thanks, you?"

"Yeah."

"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, but no rush." He reached into his pocket and removed a small jeweller's box, "I got something for you." He handed her the box.

Grace opened the box, and it revealed a delicate, single, white gold wedding ring, "its beautiful, but I thought we were going to choose them together."

"I just wanted to choose it for you, I hope it's okay."

"I love it, thank you, am I aloud to see yours?"

"What?"

"Your ring, can I see it?"

"I didn't get one for me."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to wear one."

"What, why? You never mentioned this before."

"Because I didn't want another argument, this wedding seems to be causing us nothing but bloody arguments."

"So, why don't you want to wear a wedding ring?"

"I just don't, does it bother you?"

"I'm just curious as to why."

"I'm just not that into jewellery."

"It's a wedding ring, not a medallion."

"You see, I knew this would happen, it's just going to cause a problem and an argument."

"Well, don't you think I'd have found out at some point."

"Why can't you just accept that I don't want to wear a wedding ring and leave it at that?"

"Because I would like to understand why, I just took it as a given that you would wear a ring."

"I don't want to argue Grace, I just don't okay."

"Okay." Grace replied softly, nodding her head. "I'll make us something to eat." She got up and left the room, leaving him sitting alone on the floor of their lounge.

He sighed heavily, knowing damn well that he hadn't heard the last of this; she wasn't the sort of person who gave up that easily, ever. They ate in relative silence, just exchanging pleasantries, and afterwards he went for a shower whilst she sat in the lounge alone. He stared at his reflection intently, wondering how he could make her understand without sounding like a complete bastard. Truth was he couldn't, he had been a complete bastard, and the only way he could explain it was to tell the truth, and hope she'd understand.

By the time he walked into the bedroom, wearing just a towel wrapped around him, she was in bed. "I didn't hear you come up."

"Its been a long day, I thought I'd come up here and read, then when I fall asleep you don't need to wake me up and tell me to go to bed."

"Like I do every other day you mean." He replied with a smile.

"Yep."

"You okay?"

"Yeah." Her one word answers said so much more than they should.

He sighed and rubbed his hand over his forehead. "Okay, let's get this over with shall we."

"What?"

"You are not happy because I said I don't want to wear a wedding ring, and you want to talk about it." He said whilst pulling on a pair of trunks and removing his towel.

"I just want to understand why; I don't think that's a lot to ask."

He sat on the edge of the bed, "no it isn't, I just…."

"You just what?"

"I just think that when I explain, you're gonna think I'm a complete bastard."

"Why would I think that?"

"Because I was a complete bastard, and I'm ashamed of that."

"Whatever you were isn't what you are now, so just tell me, and I promise not to argue about it or judge you."

"I wore a wedding ring when I got married the first time, Mary insisted on it, to her it was like an ownership ring more than a wedding ring. Every day I went into work I would sit in my car and take my wedding ring off before I went in, not because I didn't like jewellery or because I didn't want to damage it, but because I didn't want people to know I was married. Without the ring I could still be young free and single, with it I was chained to a woman I didn't love in a marriage I didn't want with a son who suffered because of it. I never wanted to get married, Mary got pregnant and I did what was expected of me, what my parents wanted, what her parents expected, but it was a loveless marriage. What began as a fun filled relationship ended up with us hating each other, and what should have been a symbol of love and commitment became nothing more than a symbol of my infidelity. I would cheat on her with anyone, and when I redressed after sleeping with whoever, I would slip that ring back on my finger, almost as if it didn't matter what I did when the ring was off, as long as I put it back on before I got home. Now do you see why I didn't want to say anything?"

Grace crawled across the bed and sat next to him, her hand on his back. "Yes, I understand, and whatever you want is fine by me. But I want you to know that I trust you one hundred percent, I have never worried about you cheating on me, we're getting married because we're in love, not for any other reason." As she looked at him, she leant forward and kissed him gently, her hand still affectionately placed on his back. "Let's make love."

He smiled at her suggestion and then returned her kiss.

TBC


	4. Complication Number Four The First Dance

**Complication Number Four – The First Dance.**

* * *

The door to his office shook and rattled as she walked through it and almost took it off its hinges slamming it shut again. In the bull pen Spencer looked at Eve, "looks like they're at it again."

"I thought getting married was supposed to be a happy occasion."

"Yeah, unless you're Boyd and Grace."

"I'm not sure if they're completely in love or completely insane."

"Me neither, wonder what it's about this time."

"Go and ask him if he's okay Spence."

"No way, I am not doing touchy feely with Boyd, it not right, in fact it's downright bloody wrong, and would probably end up in me needing therapy or worse, surgery."

"You're his best man."

"Let's get it right here Eve, I'm not his best man because I was at the top of the list, I'm his best man because I was the list."

Eve couldn't resist a little chuckle at his words. "You could still go and ask him if he's okay."

"No, why don't you go and ask Grace, at least she won't bite your head off or remove some other part of your anatomy. We get the same outcome as me asking Boyd, but my balls get to stay attached to me, where as if I go and ask him they won't."

"Okay! You're just as bloody nosey as I am; you're just more of a coward."

"Got it in one Doctor Lockhart."

Eve knocked lightly on Grace's office door, and opened it, as always she was greeted with a smile. "Hi Eve, everything okay?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

"Ah, you mean the, now customary, slamming of doors and raising of voices."

"Well, we couldn't help but notice that things seemed a little stressed."

"I am really beginning to have doubts about all this wedding stuff."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really Eve, it was just a silly disagreement over music."

"Music?"

"Mm, Music, or to be more precise the music of our so called first dance."

"Ah, and I guess you can't agree on what that music should be."

"I can't believe the stupid and ridiculous things we've argued over since he proposed, I thought it would be a simple ceremony and reception, but no, he has to have a big reception because I wanted a church ceremony, for every person I invite that he disagrees with, he invites two that I disagree with, it's just ridiculous."

"I'm sure it's the same for all weddings, there are bound to be things that cause disagreements."

"I'm sure there are, but we seem to be making a habit of it."

"So come on then, tell me what the options are for the first dance music."

"I won't bore you with it Eve; it's just another tedious and childish thing to argue over."

"It's what friends are for Grace, come on what are the options maybe I can help."

"Boyd wants Roberta Flack's the first time ever I saw your face, and I wanted somewhere from west side story."

"Both very good choices."

"He doesn't like west side story."

"And, I'm guessing you don't like Roberta Flack."

"I've got nothing against it, I just object to the way he has to write off my suggestion without even discussing it."

"I see. Well maybe you should do away with both of them and find something completely different."

"Any ideas what?"

"No, not really."

"Well thanks anyway Eve, I'll keep thinking, oh and by the way, sorry if the atmosphere is becoming a little tense around here."

"It's fine Grace; it's really not a problem."

"Does Spence feel that way too?"

"Ah you know Spence, it's all water off a ducks back to him."

"Yeah I bet."

"Well I'd better get on, I'm sure it will all be fine in the end Grace"

Grace smiled at her, an unconvincing smile that was etched with the tension she was obviously feeling.

For the rest of the day Boyd and Grace avoided each other, knowing full well they would only end up arguing if they started discussing anything. Grace was out of the office for most of the afternoon, and when she returned the office was deserted, other than Boyd in his office. She found a bottle of champagne and a note on her desk that read:

_**Please follow instructions, add man, open bottle, pour champagne and press play on the stereo, and relax, love Eve.**_

She smiled at the note and then turned sharply when she heard a noise behind her. Boyd was stood in the door way. "You got one too eh." He said, holding up the note that had been left on his desk, his read;

_**Please go to Grace's office on her return.**_

"They're picking up on the tension."

"To be fair, I think it would be impossible not to pick up on the tension, and for what it's worth, I'm sorry."

"So am I. It's all getting a bit silly isn't it?"

Boyd nodded his head and walked over to where she was stood. "I love you." He said before kissing her gently. He took the bottle from her hand and read the note on the desk. "I'll open this; you hit play on the stereo."

Grace nodded at him, she pressed play and they both listened intently to the words that were being sung.

_(I do swear that I'll always be there. I'd give anything_

_and everything and I will always care. Through weakness_

_and strength, happiness and sorrow, for better, for worse,_

_I will love you with every beat of my heart.)_

"How about a practise?" He said and held out his hand to her, she took it gladly and stepped into his arms, they swayed softly together, giggling like children and kissing like adults as the music continued to play.

_From this moment life has begun_

_From this moment you are the one_

_Right beside you is where I belong_

_From this moment on_

"I guess that settles it then." Grace said as the music ended.

"I guess it does, it's perfect."

_TBC_

* * *

_Disclaimer - Song is from this moment by Shania Twaine, I do not own any rights to the song or lyrics.  
_


	5. Complication Number Five Stags and Hens

**Complication Number Five – Stags and Hens**

* * *

**Hens**

Grace's hen night was a simple and intimate affair, she'd left it to Eve to organise, and was grateful that she had. Eve had booked them into a spa for the day, it was just Grace, Eve, Frankie and Stella, a small intimate group that were sensible enough not to want to run around nightclubs with L plates on their backs, but who's company was still very enjoyable.

Grace was clearly not enjoying herself, she looked like a woman who was about to go to the gallows rather than a woman who was about to embark on a life together with the man she loved. She was constantly checking her phone, and when she wasn't doing that she was staring into space.

The day went well, and they were now sat in a hotel suite with several bottles of champagne, most of them empty, scattered around them. The girls were sat happily chatting when Eve noticed that Grace had not returned from going to the bathroom some thirty minutes earlier. She left Stella and Frankie talking and went to find her, she wasn't difficult to locate, she was on the balcony staring out at the river.

"Grace? Is everything okay?" Grace stared at her, the tears she'd been crying still evident on her face. Eve immediately put her arms around her to comfort her. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, and everything, I can't go through with it Eve, I'm making a huge mistake, I should never have said yes to him."

"What?"

"It's all wrong, we've done nothing but argue since we started making the arrangements, we should have just stayed as we were."

"It's just nerves Grace; you'll be fine on the day."

"What if it isn't just nerves, what if this is all wrong and I'm making the biggest mistake of my life."

"You and Boyd are meant to be together, we all knew that a long time before you decided to get married, it's just nerves Grace, everyone gets them, apparently."

"I need to speak to him, I need to sort this out, it's all a mess, I don't even know what I'm doing organising some big wedding at my age."

Eve took Grace's face in her hands, "listen to me, it has nothing to do with age and everything to do with love, he is probably sat across London saying the exact same thing to Spencer, only he's probably a bit more drunk than we are."

"Well if we're both saying it surely that's a reason for concern."

"Does he make you happy?"

"I don't even know anymore, all I know is we've done nothing but argue lately."

"How do you feel when he looks at you?"

"Like a teenager with a silly crush, like my heart is going to explode and my legs turn to jelly."

"Doesn't that tell you all you need to know?"

"But, is it enough, I mean enough to build a future on, what if six months down the line we're applying for a divorce? I'm too old for all this Eve; I can't go through with it."

**Stags**

"Drink! Drink! Drink! Drink!" They chanted as Boyd tried his best to down the pint they had just given him, he succeeded and the glass was immediately replaced with a shot glass of vodka that he was also instructed to down, doing his best to act like he was enjoying himself. He managed to stumble away from them on the pretext of a visit to the toilet, in actual fact he escaped and sat at a table outside of the pub. His stag do had been organised by Spencer, who had invited several of the Mets finest who they'd worked with over the years.

Boyd sat at the table and sighed heavily, trying to ignore the bloated and sick feeling in his stomach from the alcohol he had just consumed. He immediately pulled his phone from his pocket and looked at his messages, putting it back in his pocket when he saw he had no new messages.

Spencer walked up behind him and put his hand on his shoulder, putting another pint of lager on the table in front of him. "You okay?" He asked him as he sat down opposite him.

"Yeah, yeah, just taking a breather."

"Is she checking up on you?"

"Eh?"

"I saw you putting your phone away; I thought perhaps Grace was checking up on you, making sure we haven't handcuffed you to a lamp post somewhere."

"Nah she hasn't been in touch all day."

"Ooh, has she gone off you already boss?"

"Yeah, I think maybe she has."

"What?"

"I think she's having second thoughts about the wedding."

"Nah don't be daft, she's crazy about you."

"I think I drive her crazy, but not in a good way."

"What are you talking about?"

"We've done nothing but argue recently Spence; I think Grace is going to call off the wedding."

"Grace wouldn't do that, not to you or herself."

"You think so?"

"Yeah I do think so, she loves you to bits, I can see it when she looks at you."

"I don't think I can go through with it, the thought of her standing me up at the altar, I need to go Spence, I need to find her, to tell her it's off."

"Don't be ridiculous; what are you going to call it off for?"

"Because she's too good for me, can't you see that? I need to let her go, I don't want her marrying me because she feels pressured into it." He got up and tried to hail a taxi.

"Stop it okay, it's just the booze talking, that and a touch of pre wedding nerves."

"I can't do it Spence, I need to tell her it's off, I can't hold her to something she doesn't want, it wouldn't be right. Taxi." He put his arm out to hail the taxi, and climbed in before Spence could stop him.

TBC.


	6. Complication Number Six The Big Day

This is the last chapter, I acheived my aim of getting it finished within a week, I know its been a bit OOC, but I hope you have enjoyed it. Thanks for the reviews, they are very appreciated.

* * *

Complication Number Six – The Big Day

* * *

It had always been their place, long before they were a couple, when they were merely colleagues and then friends; it was always the place they would meet. A simple call or text message would summon the other to the place where they would sit and talk, while away the hours, in a car if it was cold, or on a bench over looking out over the river if it was warm. It was 3am on the day of his wedding when his phone buzzed into action with a simple message, our place.

It had been two days since they had seen each other, she didn't know how franticly he tried to find her on the night of his stag do, and he didn't know how much she wanted to call him on that same evening. But the organisers of the said events, Spencer and Eve, had managed to keep both of them from finding or contacting the other.

Unable to sleep and still worried sick about what she was about to do, she could hold out no longer, she texted him, a simple message that meant so much to both of them, our place.

She was waiting for him, he could see her, it was 3am and there she was standing as bold as brass on the embankment looking out over the river. She saw him arrive and approached his car, smiling back at him as he smiled at her. He approached her and kissed her tenderly. "You okay?"

"Um, I'm not sure, we need to talk."

"I thought you were going to say that."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I tried to find you on your hen night, but Spence kept me away from you."

"I tried to call you, but Eve stopped me."

"Kids eh?" He said and she smiled back at him. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"Us, the wedding."

"Do you want to call it off?"

"Do you?"

"Oh, safe answer Grace."

"I don't know what I want, all I know is how unhappy I've been lately, all we do is argue, and it's all been caused by this bloody wedding."

"That doesn't mean it will always be like that, we've been under a lot of stress, we were happy before, we can be again, get today out of the way and it will all be as good as new."

"Do you really believe that?"

"Yes I do."

"I just keep thinking that we're making a huge mistake and that we'll end up splitting up within a couple of months."

"I believe with all my heart that we are meant to be together, and that we will be together for the rest of our lives."

"How can you possibly know that?"

"Because I know I love you, just like I know you love me."

"What if that's not enough?"

"How can it not be enough?"

"I don't know, I'm not sure of anything anymore, six months ago I was that happy I was walking on air, now, now I feel like crawling into the nearest hole and hoping it all goes away."

"I love you Grace, but I understand what you're saying, so here's what we'll do, I'm going to put on my suit and tie, and I'm going to be at Saint Joseph's church for about three o'clock, I'm hoping you'll turn up, but if you don't, if you think with all your heart that this is not for you, then I will understand, and I will forgive you." He leant down and kissed her, and said I love you, before leaving her to make her decision.

As promised at three o'clock Boyd was standing at the front of Saint Joseph's church, in all his finery, hoping and praying that she would make the right decision, the right decision for both of them. Spencer stood with him, constantly checking his pocket for the ring, and then his inside pocket for his speech, whilst trying to reassure Boyd that she would turn up.

Eve was with Grace, her role similar to Spencer's, only without the stress of rings, speeches and Boyd, her job was relatively simple, get Grace to the church, everything else would take care of itself.

Boyd was starting to get very stressed, constantly running his finger around the inside of his collar, and pacing up and down the aisle, he was about to give up all hope, when the wedding music started to play, a broad smile spread across his face and he turned to Spencer and let out a long slow breath.

"I told you she'd be here." Spencer said looking at him.

Grace walked down the aisle alone, well accompanied by Eve, but not given away by anyone. As he turned around to look at her his smiled widened. She looked stunning, her wedding outfit was tasteful and beautifully understated just like the lady herself, as their eyes met it was the most perfect feeling in the world, and they both smiled. As she reached his side he whispered to her that she looked beautiful, causing her cheeks to flush pink.

They said their vows in the presence of God, just as she had wanted, and as he had agreed to, and afterwards they had photos taken before leaving for the reception at a nearby hotel. The reception went like a dream, even Spencer's speech went down well, and as they danced their first dance, they laughed and whispered like a couple of giddy teenagers on a first date.

"Thank you." He said to her.

"For what."

"Turning up, saying I do, making me the happiest man in the world."

"It wasn't a difficult decision to make, not really. When you told me you loved me, and that you knew I loved you, it made the decision for me."

"I meant it, every word of it."

"I know, and I love you too."

The End


End file.
